Algernon
by Aear
Summary: Algernon travells to the Old Kingdom leaving his sister Amy behind and to top all it off a talking cat tells her her mum went with him. What conspiracy are they planning and how does it involve her?
1. Prolouge

Algernon

Prologue

A boy was walking he up the hill was an inch over five feet tall, had tightly curling black hair and distinctive black eyebrows that met in the middle. The boy was a month from his fifteenth birthday and was not exactly handsome but pleasing to the eye. He walked to the brow of the hill then felt an uneasy twinge and looked at the construction site on the opposite side of the road "The Ancelstierrians would understand" said the boy quietly "I doubt they would" said a voice from beside him he looked sown and smiled at the person that had said it except that it was not a person it was a dog. The dog was wagging its tail. It was a waist high black and tan mongrel. The boy was still staring at the hill when a purple car came up just to his left a girl opened the door. The girl was half a year younger then the boy. She had straight brown hair and had prominent freckles. "Algernon!" called the girl. The boy jumped and looked round 'Want a lift?" asked the girl. Algernon looked at where the dog had once been, nodded and got into the car and they drove down the other side of the hill.

Algernon was lying down on the grass next to the dog with a bag of chips. "Do you think I should tell her?" asked Algernon "about us?" Asked the dog "no about your fleas!" "I resent that! But I suppose we should tell her. She could help us." "What do you mean help us?" "You know" "I'm late!" interrupted Algernon and with that he ran off and out of the park.


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining

Chapter 1 the beginning

Algernon and came out of the school when the sun was still high in the sky. They turned right out of the main gate while everyone else turned left. It was half way down the path when they turned to go into the field when Algernon stopped them "I don't think we should go in alone." He said "so we just wait here for a friend?" "No there is already a friend here" the girl jumped and looked down. There was the dog was there wagging its tail. There was silence until the dog decided to introduce herself "I am the disreputable dog, well disreputable bitch if you want to get technical. When are we going home?" "How can you talk?" asked the girl "I am a free magic construct so of cause I can talk!" exclaimed the dog "I think your confusing her." Said Algernon "look are we going home or are we staying here?" "Come on then!" said the girl. They where half way across the field when Algernon stopped them again. "I feel like I owe you an explanation." said Algernon "what?" The girl looked puzzled but dog interrupted her before she could even start. "In the beginning the where ten free magic beings that everyone called the bright shiners because they were the best. Well seven of the bright shiners wove the charter while three that is Yreal, Orannis and Orannus decided not to participate. Yreal hid but was found and the seven made him pay. Orannis fought hard but was bound, broken in two and buried under a hill. Orannus to this day has not been found, though the seven still search. That is the beginning." said dog and they walked on.


	3. Chapter 2 Cat Day

Chapter 2 Cat day

Algernon was sitting reading a book in titled "In the skin of a Lyon" ten minutes later he turned the last page and put the book down "dog how long have we got till mum gets back?" asked Algernon "plenty" replied the dog "Enough to do an experimental charter skin?" "Cause there is, just lock the door I'll tell her to go away" "O.K." said Algernon. There was a tone of doubtfulness in his voice "have I ever failed you before?" "Well" "don't answer that. Now, let's get started."

Amy heard someone whisper "Hello Amy" she looked round and saw a brilliant white cat "I'm a friend" she looked down and saw a brilliant white cat "How did you get in here!" demanded Amy of the cat "window" replied the cat with a hint of sarcasm and was just about to go upstairs when Amy picked it up "where do you think your going?" she said "upstairs." replied the cat Amy put him down and he turned round and said "I told you I'm a friend" and with that he disappeared upstairs.

It was the next morning when the cat next showed itself. Amy made him wait outside while she got dressed "I don't get why I have to leave the room." Said the cat "I mean it's not anything I haven't seen before." Amy blushed as they went into the kitchen. she sat down at the table to have her breakfast she heard a mewing sound and looked round the cat was standing by a cupboard "you want me to open that don't you?" said Amy "Well I can't" said the cat she sighed and opened the cupboard for it and it proceeded by rolling out a can of cat food "I haven't been a cat long but know more than an average cat." Said the cat "how long have you been a cat?" asked Amy "Less than 24 hours" it replied "what do call you when my mums here?" asked Amy "Kit" replied the cat "and" continued Amy "do you know where my brother is?" "He's in the Bermuda triangle." "Why there?" "Because that's where your destiny lies" "what do you mean my destiny?" "Actually that is where both you destinies lie. It's not actually the Bermuda triangle it's the old kingdom." "Great" said Amy and continued to eat her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3 Deserted

Chapter 3 Deserted

The next morning Amy went downstairs early expecting to see her mum before she went to school but instead she saw Kit. "Let me come school with you." said Kit at breakfast "why?" asked Amy "cause I don't want to be bored all day" "there's a computer in the front room or you can play my gamecube." "Aren't you worried I might download a virus or something?" "Fine you can come" sighed Amy. So they set out up the hill Amy on the pavement and Kit jumping from wall to wall, it wasn't long before Amy asked yet ANOTHER question "where's mum?" "She went with your brother" "But he went before mum did" "I've got a question" "what?" "Why do you ask so many questions?" "I've got another question." "Kill me now!" Perhaps Amy didn't hear this anyway she decided to ignore this and continued "where did you come from?" "I'm your cat, you tell me." "Did you come out here to annoy me?" "No" "Then why" "I was bored" they had already got to school so Amy went inside and Kit slunk away.

The next time Amy saw kit was at lunchtime but only because she had manage to forge her mums signature on to the permission slip to go outside at lunchtimes. Kit was waiting at the school gate for her "you waited all day for me here?" "No, I beat all your high scores on sonic first" "really" she was surprised because she been playing sonic since she was 3" "yep, now I'm hungry" "Great, you don't happen to know where the chip shop that Algernon always gos to is do you?" "Yep down the hill" "Great. Lets hike" "I'm not hiking I'm doing the cat walk." "Ha-ha"

It took them five minutes to get their chips then get the park. At the park Kit started talking about Amy's and Algernon's destiny again. Amy wasn't actually listening but until she this though "when you come of age I need to take you to Bermuda" "What age?" "16 to 18" "Oh" "You don't sound very excited about that" "isn't that a bit long to wait" "Nope, Algernon's already gone" and that was the last thing she listened to.


End file.
